Reactive elements are used to treat metal melts in order to improve the microstructure of the melt. Reactive elements such as sodium metal in salt form, tablet form, or other solid processing forms such as a solid alloy have been added to aluminum melts as described in "Aluminium-Taschenbuch" (Aluminum Handbook, 14th Ed. page 385). The sodium containing form is decomposed slowly to release sodium in the melt over prolonged periods of time. Typically, the release and the reaction of the reactive metal, and particularly sodium, occurs in air and over a prolonged period of time. This results in oxidation of the reactive element, and consequently, significant formation of oxides in the metal melt.